


Smile

by Acacia096



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, HEAVILY HINTED SPOILERS IN FIC, Introspection, Snow, Spoilers In Notes, Winter, actually idk what that word means, danganronpa - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform, slight introspection, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacia096/pseuds/Acacia096
Summary: Chiaki relishes winter. Hajime ruminates on the past.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> The IMPORTANT!! SPOILERS FOR ALL SDR2 IN NOTES AND IN FIC
> 
>   
> SPOILERS IN THIS PARAGRAPH: 
> 
> Sorry for any ooc-ness. I’ve never necessarily wrote as Hajime. Important!!!: I didn’t watch the sdr2 anime so I wrote this with my own headcanon for what the characters would feel after the game(under the circumstance where they live normal lives). Also, Chiaki’s a human in this 😅

“Snow.” Chiaki softly chirps.   
  


Icy shards festoon unstrung Christmas lights. Snowflakes dance with lissome and levity; which are accompanied by white chunks of snow crashing beneath the emerald of the treetops. The fuzzy snow sparkles and scintillates. The scene impresses on abject memories. Winds and torrent swirl around swiftly in facsimile of a tumultuous music box. The dismal song is inexorable. Relentless.   
  


And she’s the feathery ballerina, twirling to the abysmal beat of the sound. Her pristine white skirt becomes a tutu in the wind. The shine of her figure overcomes. And for a moment, you forget.   
  
And so you hear the crunch of your boots rushing towards Chiaki.   
  


“Ah” The gamer giggles as your arms wrap around her body.   
  


“Chiaki” 

“Hajime” Her voice is soft. Her kisses feel warm against your skin and you hope yours feel the same on hers.

———————————————————————-

“No no no.” Chiaki’s hands reshape the snowball you gave her. It might’ve still looked rough around the edges, but to you, it was good enough now.   
  


She trots up to a patch of miry snow and her jacket brushes the ground. You see her plop the unshaped snow ball atop two others.   
  


  
She smiles. And it’s not clinical- not robotic. It’s human this time.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, this fic is based off of my prediction for what the characters would feel after the game. this is why I added a note of angst! And in this the characters remember the killing game. Sorry for any confusions! 😅


End file.
